Qetharyn Vanyarin
Qetharyn 'Jayran' Vanyarin was a Human male warrior of the Celebrenor Dynasty of the Vanyarin Crest. A temporary political figure and the third lord and patriarch of the Vanyarin crest. Known as "The Last Dragon of Vanyar", referred to as the last Dragonlord. Rightful King of the Qendaryan Kingdoms, the Kraytan Empire, and the Vanyar and Protector of the Realm. As a child he was abandoned by his parents, Celebrenor and Arayne Vanyarin, during the destruction of their kingdom of Qendaya. He was found by the Zalek family, they took him in, adopted him and named him Varian Zalek. He broke free of that name and past when he found his mothers tomb in the capital of Qendaya, Krayta. He served the Corellia system for quite a while as its sucessor and was present during the collapse of the New Republic and the war against the Calexians. Jayran was the former husband of Ariana Calex, which they had two children: Valk Zalek and Meliana Calex. All of them died by the hands of his enemies, for which he was framed. Later on he married Kaetlyn, and they got the children: Khamira Vanyarin and Mhaedryn Vanyarin. Also serving the Calexian Imperium until he was cast out and betrayed by Maniku Calex, the father of his former wife Ariana. Qetharyn was the black sheep in both Calex and Zalek, he was desperate for love and comfort. Biography Early Life Qetharyn Vanyarin, or Varian Zalek, rarely known as Jayran Calex, was the biological son of Celebrenor Vanyarin, the ruler of Qendaya. Shortly after his birth, Varian was then abandoned and left to die. Found by the Zalekian Lord Uthor, he was taken to Tython and raised by Uthor and his wife as a Zalekian, along with their family. When he grew up, he became known as Varian Zalek. Adopted by Uthor Jayran was born on Qendaya as the son of the Qendaryan King, Celebrenor Vanyarin. Small and weak for a Vanyarin, Varian was abandoned by his father in a temple where he was expected to die. Not long after the war between the Qendaryans and both the Calexians and Zalekians, Jayran was found by Uthor Zalek. Adopting Jayran and using sorcery to alter his appearance to make him appear to be a common human, Uthor raised Jayran and his biological son Rinox, with his wife. As they grew up, Jayran always felt like he was living in Rinox's shadow, envious to the fact that Rinox was meant to be something more instead of himself. A Talent for Mischief Lacking interest in Zalekian warrior arts, Varian took an interest with sorcery. Trevorax, who was a lot closer to Jayran than Uthor was, taught Jayran everything he knew about sorcery, and he eventually became an expert in dark magic, gaining the ability to conjure illusions of himself and create weapons. Trevorax regarded giving Jayran his magic as a way for him to prove his worth against his brother. It was when Jayran entered the forbiden caves where Trevorax gave him his scar, which marked him for life. Training with Sam Zalek Jayran's uncle, Sam Zalek, was his teacher in the arts of Zalekian warrior arts, hand-to-hand combat, swordmanship and weaponry. Spending several months on a frozen planet, abandoned. There Jayran learned to overcome his fears and fight like a true warrior. Trickster's Schemes Manipulating Rinox Disgusted at the incident, Rinox unleashed his rage by throwing over a dinner table and sitting in brooding silence. Jayran had soon found his brother and sat calmly next to him, comforting him over his disappointment in Trevorax not crowning him as the protector due to the actions of the Qendaryans. Jayran calmly spoke with Rinox and was able to manipulate him by claiming that he also agreed with his view that they should gain revenge for the Zalekian lives lost during the attack. Having Jayran agree with his belief that Qendaya should pay for what they had done to the Zalekians and their noble warriors increased Rinox's confidence. As Jayran watched on Rinox then decided, just as Jayran had planned, to disobey their grandfather's orders and attack the remains of Qendaya on their own so they could confront Count Cerelian, although Jayran claimed that such a plan was madness knowing that Rinox would just ignore his words. When the Warriors arrived with Aaldiim Zalek, Varian sat back and allowed Rinox to convince them to follow him into the battle to gain answers as to why the Qendaryans had attacked, with Jayran briefly claiming to be against such an aggressive action. Attack on the Remains of Qendaya When the group arrived onto Qendaya, they looked over the barren wasteland planet which had been almost completely devastated by the previous Battle of Qendaya. Upon seeing the landscape of the planet, Jayran claimed that they should not be there but they continued on their mission, with Rinox questioning where the Qendaryans were hiding. But attacking this land was not only for manipulation, Jayran had de-throned the false ruler of a Vanyarin kingdom, but Jayran had no idea that this land was rightfully his own. As they explored the planet, they eventually located Cerelian, the leader of the remaining Qendaryans who immediately ordered them to leave. However, ignoring Cerelian's warning Rinox demanded answers on how Cerelian's soldiers had gotten into Tython to try and steal the Sword of the Zalekians from Trevorax's Vault. This quickly lead to several threats being made between Rinox and Cerelian as Trevorax's name had been insulted. Jayran however, seeing they were vastly outnumbered by their enemy, tried to persuade his brother to retreat. Soon Rinox relented but as they began to leave, a Qendaryan insulted Rinox, causing him to attack his foe with his weapon leading to a full on attack. They were quickly outnumbered and had to manage to escape. Returning back to Tython. Betraying Rinox Months later, Jayran still felt abandoned and had lack of live from his adoptive family as always. So he decided to strike back and stand up to get a name for himself. He killed his brother Rinox and escaped the Zalekian castle. But remarkably he was forgiven for his actions, Uthor looked at him in shame while Jayran rebelled against his bad fathership. Starting a "War" Meeting Ariana Calex Years later as Jayran began to work with Maniku Calex once again he joined the Imperium and meet a beautiful woman, the daughter of Maniku. They began to hang out after Maniku assigned Jayran on his first real mission, to protect and guard Ariana with his life. And so he did. Forbidden Love Ariana and Jayran earned trust in eachother, their friendship was great. Maniku had no problem with that, until their relationship became serious. They had secretely been hanging out more often and one day they were exposed by Maniku, he was furious and casted Jayran out of the Calexian household and forbid Ariana to see Jayran. Unfortunately Ariana was not as loyal after all, she lied to Maniku about terrible things Jayran had done to her. It involved abuse and rape. Maniku was so furious that he started a war directed towards the Zaleks and Jayran (Varian Zalek). It ended with Maniku standing infront of the Zaleks while hearing Ariana confess that she lied. Jayran forgave Ariana after hearing her excuses and her sadness. Maniku ended up allowing them to see eachother. They married in secret and had two children, Valk Zalek and Meliana Calex. Destruction of Jayran's Home Several years later as Jayran returned home, his household was completely ruined, and in ashes. His baby daughter Meliana, murdered. There was no sign of his son Valk, and there was no sign of Ariana Calex either. Jayran assumed they were all dead and their corpse was burned. Jayran was framed for this crime and began to be bullied by both Zalek and Calex. This lead Jayran to his dark path. The Dark Side Jayran's whole life was built in lies, death and abandonment. He had enough of being kicked around, so he sough a greater strength to seek out vengeance. The darkness. He was anxious, desperate and broken. Tomb of Arayne Vanyarin He returned to the land of Qendaya, to its capital Krayta. He entered the forsaken temple and found the tomb of his biological mother, Arayne Vanyarin. Her ghost spoke out to him and he reached out for her power. And promised to rebuild Vanyarin and conquer in its name. Confrontation His son Valk Zalek, blamed him for what Jayran was framed for. But Jayran did not hesitate but to kill both Valk and Aaldiim. He believed that in order to move on, he must kill everything he loved in the past. And so he did, after fighting Valk and Aaldiim Zalek, he killed them both. He then retreated with regret for his sons life. Jayran did the right thing in the eyes of the Vanyarin ancestors though. It was time for the Vanyarins to rise once more and to develop into a greater future. The Corellia System & Politics While keeping low-profile he meet with Sagaru, the Diktat of the Corellia System. Their conversation got them close and he offered Jayran a job and to be introduced into politics. Jayran carried a mask and a red imperial uniform to hide his true identity for a long while. He did get involved with the fall of the New Republic, and the war between ISN, Zalek, Corellia and Calex. Unfortunately he did it all for personal gain and for the intel for Vanyarin, until he realized that he had gone into a better path and life. Serving the Calexian Imperium Years after the conflicts between Jayran, Zalek and Calex, he eventually returned to Nova Vlastin and proved himself to be an asset to Maniku Calex. Although he was still not accepted and respected among Calexians but treated as a fellow soldier in the army. He served as a Guardian of the family but was still damned by Maniku due to him accusing Jayran for turning his daughter against him. Jayran's armor would usually be a golden horned helmet, a white cape, white golden blue attire and his mother's necklace he always wore. Disappeared Jayran retired and disappeared for years, he was gone training with his new mentor Kaetlyn. Jayran learned to develop as a person and in life. To look away from the past, to remove his ill thoughs and weaknesses. It was a success. He was prepared to return stronger and wiser. Mid-Life New Family Qetharyn was abcent in the affairs of the genre and the galaxy, he remained in low profile and settled down, he married his dark side master, Kaetlyn Vanyarin, and had one daughter, Khamira. They were planning their return for the Vanyarin family. The Uprising of Qetharyn Vanyarin There was two times of attempt to rebuild the family but both of them were failure. In the end Celebrenor would come in and terminate the failed leaders in order to keep it clean. Varian Zalek, originally known as Qetharyn 'Jayran' Vanyarin. Was the last living heir of the Vanyarin Crest, the Vanyarin pure-blood would look down on him seeing him as a betrayer of his own blood, but as he knew nothing of his blood. He was contacted by the Vanyarin inner-circle. He accepted the call and he accepted his entitlement as Qetharyn Vanyarin and assumed command over the family. This was the disestablishment of the Vanyarin pure-blood council and the ancient members were left behind, for this was a new age for the family. Qetharyn saw to that using any form of computing and hacking to get other people's private information and to harm their enemies in such way was strictly forbidden. The family once grew again, whilst Celebrenor had disappeared throughout the years with no signs, Qetharyn honored his father and kept the original Vanyarin traditions. Kalatar's Rebellion After a long period of Qetharyn's leadership, eventually his uncle Kalatar Vanyarin would return. He turned every Vanyarin member against Qetharyn with false lies and propaganda, although a lot of Kalatar's points and subjects was all too correct to be believed it. So Qetharyn's son and heir Mhaedryn Vanyarin joined up with Kalatar to gain control over the crest The rebellion was a success and Kalatar assumed command over the clan as it was his birth-right before he had been "killed" for the first time. It did not last long though, Mhaedryn surrendered to Kalatar's lies and manipulations and he left the family to die and rot. Kalatar then disappeared all of the sudden without trace, which lead to Qetharyn's second uprise into leadership.. Publicity and Peace During Qetharyn's leadership in the family, he esablished alliances with other families and factions, he was indeed in good terms with the Galren family, the Virtus family, the Iron Squadron, the Spark family, the Zalkari Order and so on. Inactivity After months passed there was no longer any signs of the Vanyarins once again. The Fallen Crusader Qetharyn joined the forces of the Templars in the Crusades, but was forsaken as he sinned and betrayed his oaths. He was given a dishonorable discharge. It was then when Jayran turned to the dark power once more, the demonic rites and occult. He killed his enemies without the light, but with darkness. He was named the Fallen Crusader and the Forsaken. The Return of the Vanyarin Crest Family Rebuilt Many years later Qetharyn returned with his family, rebuilding it once again. Keeping their traditions and words. But this time the Vanyarin's have looked away from the past and their craving for vengeance and drama. They have evolved and moved on from petty arguements and blood that lay waste. Those who joined up with Kalatar was forgiven and welcomed back to the household as family. The Vanyarin Crest shall use their power for darkness, but not against people or innocent, only against those who seek harm to them now, not in the past, not in the futute, now. They seek to teach new generations their force and strength, to help people with their groups and to rebuild the reputation of their family, into a better one. Unfortunately there is always someone who seeks to destroy that peace, and the patriarch. The Return of the Dragons Destruction of the Castle Years before the official events of the Dragon's return, the Zalekians were rounded up for a feast in Sam Zalek's castle, which was burned down by unknown storms of flames and necromancy. Few survived. Sam Galren and Qetharyn decided to team up and find this unknown source, this journey took up to two years. In the end they faced their first dragon, barely escaped alive, and at that moment when they teleported back to the rebuilt castle, they were under a tree. Sam Galren was wounded and bleeding out, Qetharyn pleased to help him but Sam refused. "It's all fine, my boy. Everything's gonna be fine.." Sam told Qetharyn, Qetharyn wept and they both watched the sunny horizon and the Zalek castle and then Sam's body dissapeared, he had become one with the force. Kalatar's Return It was revealed that Kathrandir Kalatar Vanyarin was behind the rise of the dragons and that he had the power to transform himself into a powerful dragon. He ruled over a new underground kingdom of cultists and necromancers and prepared for his ultimate return, to destroy everything.. Sara Galren Years later, Qetharyn was completely isolated from the world's affairs and his daughter Qwenryth was leader the Vanyarin factions. Sara Galren was the last active member of the Galrens and sought out Qetharyn in order to get support to defeat Kalatar and his threat. She continously knocked on his door and tried to break in and also slept outside of his home for three days before he let her in. Qetharyn was surprised to see a descendant of Galren in this modern time, but in the end he agreed to train Sara and support her during this threat, though he saw no reason why she would care, she was no Vanyarin? He trained her in the Vanyarin and Zalek fighting styles, the codes of Honor and Family. And ancient sources of the force. Although Qetharyn knew both the dark side and the light but could control them both he did not teach her the dark side as a focus. Sacrifice Sara and Qetharyn set out to journey to bring an end to the rising threat, unfortunately Qetharyn died saving Sara from the dragon Qythaela Vanyar. During his death flashbacks of his happy moments in life was viewed and he was thankful that he was finally able to rest after losing everything in his life. He would soon be reunited with his children, wife, Sam Galren, Uthor, Trevorax and Aaldiim, and many more. Revised Timeline During Sara Galren's attempt to save the universe from Kalatar's army of Dragons she mixed with time and space in order to go back to the past and be granted the ultimate weapon from Celebrenor, the weapon that could destroy the greatest of threats. But by doing this she mistakingly created a new timelime, a new universe. Sara collapsed into this revised timeline and saw clear blue skies, she did not realize by defeating hostiles from the Calexian imperium and Distrionian Empire she stopped a couple of events from happening. There they were, clear skies, green terrains, the Zalek castle, and outside on the farm fields stood "Varian Zalek" and Ariana Calex embracing eachother as they took care of the fields, their daughter was playing around with a wooden sword. A happy and peaceful place, with no threating messages and such. Sara's actions prevented Varian Zalek to go to the dark path as he did in the Original Timeline, the feeling that his life would not be tormented, used and tortured into darkness. This would perhaps change his entire story, at least for this alternative universe. Legacy Qetharyn's Crest Relationships Family * Celebrenor Vanyarin † - Biological Father * Arayne Vanyarin † - Biological Mother and spiritual guardian * Vanyarin Family - Biological Family **Kathrandir 'Kalatar' Vanyarin † - Biological Uncle **Qamara Vanyarin † - Wife and matriarch **Mhaedryn Vanyarin † - Son **Qwenryth Vanyarin - Daughter **Rinox Galren - Grandson * Zalek Family - Adoptive Family **Trevorax Zalek † - Adoptive Grandfather **Uthor Zalek † - Adoptive Father **Rinox Zalek † - Adoptive Brother **Sam Zalek-Galren - Adoptive Uncle Allies *Haedus Sagaru - Political Mentor *Sam Galren - Former adoptive uncle and Mentor *JessValorSmith - Ally and friend *Ancane Calex † - Former Mentor *Maniku Calex - Former Enemy and ex-Father-in-Law *Order of the Dragon Enemies *Ariana Calex † - Former Wife *Valk Zalek † - Former Son turned *Aaldiim Zalek †- Former adoptive cousin *Heneres Walecio † - Former political friend *Karanthir 'Kalatar' Vanyarin † - Uncle and Usurper *Sirtum Crow - Former Friend, Nemesis *Neremyn Vanyarin - Grand-nephew and former student